My Door is Always Open
by Pepper9873
Summary: Set after Caretaker but before Parallax. B'Elanna is adjusting to life on Voyager, when Captain Janeway decides to throw a party.


A/N: I know that I have two other stories to complete, but this was screaming to come out. I also needed to feel productive. Hope you enjoy, please R&R.

* * *

B'Elanna was torn out of her sleep by the droning of the computer. Groggily she got out of bed, and got ready for her shift in Engineering.

Down in Engineering, eveyone was bustling around, coming and going as the shifts were switching. "There you are. I need you to run a diagnostic on the EPS manifolds." Looking up she saw Joe Carey standing above her on the second level. "Well don't just stand there."

"_Well don't just stand there_." She silently mocked Carey on her way to the diagnostic station. As she ran her diagnostic, she couldn't help but think of how long she could stand having Carey boss her around. She was so engulfed in her thought that she didn't notice Chakotay walk up to her.

"Carey is keeping you busy I see." She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Uh, yea I guess."

"Did you get the announcement today?"

"What announcement?"

"I'll take that as a no. Captain Janeway thought it would be a good idea to have a small 'get-to-know-each-other-better' party. She's even giving everyone the day off to attend."

"Sounds like you'll have loads of fun." She stated sarcastically.

"You will too."

"What makes you think I'm going?"

"Because I'm ordering you to."

_'Great, more orders.'_ "Fine, I'll go."

Reaching his hand out he patted her shoulder. "Good, see you at 16:00 in the Messhall."

The time for B'Elanna's lunch break finally arrived, she eagerly left Engineering, and went to the Messhall. When she arrived, she immediatly went to the replicator, since there was already a line forming. Once she had her lunch, she looked around the crowded room for a place to sit. Seska noticed her, and waved her over to the table she was sitting at. B'Elanna gratefully took the empty chair. "So, how are things going in Engineering."

"Fine, Carey is getting on my nerves. What about you, how are things going in Ops?"

"Okay I guess, I'm thinking about switching."

"You haven't even worked there for a week, and you're already thinking about switching."

"Well, I just don't find it as rewarding as I thought I would."

"And I thought Carey was bad, I'd hate to be with.. whoever is in charge of Ops."

"Ensign Kim is in charge of Ops, and he's not bad, I just don't enjoy the job. And speaking of Carey, I'm surprised you haven't punched him yet."

"Me too, but I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"Either way, it's a new record for you. Anyway, did you hear about the party tonight?"

"Yes. I can't believe that Janeway thinks that having a party would make up for stranding us in this stupid quadrant."

"Bitter much?"

"Maybe just a little."

"A little."

"Alright you win."

"Are you going?"

"Chakotay ordered me to." B'Elanna slumped a bit in her chair.

" Ah, cheer up, I'm sure it won't be that bad, you might even enjoy yourself."

"I guess, but that still doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it."

16:00 finally rolled around, and B'Elanna found herself in the Messhall once again, only this time it was even more crowded. She noticed that a few of her Maquis crewmates had already arrived, and were chatting with some other crewmembers. She managed to find an unoccupied couch, and sat down to read from the padd she brought with her. It was her way of sticking it to Chakotay, since he never said that she had to talk to people, although it was implied.

Captain Janeway was talking to Neelix when she noticed B'Elanna sitting on the couch. She excused herself, and walked over to B'Elanna. "May I sit here?" She gestured to the empty seat cushion.

B'Elanna didn't look need to look up from her padd to tell who it was. "Sure." _'It's not like you wouldn't sit there if you really wanted to.' _

"Thank you. What are you reading?"

"Women Warrior's at the River of Blood." Janeway gave her a confused look. "It's a Klingon romance novel." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, is it any good?"

"I think it is, I've read it several times."

"Really? I'll have to read it sometime."

They talked for several hours. Surprisingly, B'Elanna found herself enjoying the Captain's company. It wasn't until they noticed that everyone had left, when they decided to part ways. "Well, it's late, we should probably get to bed."

"Yea, my next shift starts at 06:00. Goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight B'Elanna." B'Elanna was heading towards the door. "Wait." She turned around to face the Captain. "If you ever need or want to talk about anything, I just want you to know that my door is always open."

"Thanks." She gave her a sincere smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: There you go, let me know what you think.


End file.
